


Sacrifice

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Veela Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My entry for the do_me_veela 2015 Valentine Veela fest. Many thanks to the lovely Candamira for her inspiring prompt! <3</p></blockquote>





	Sacrifice

_"When Veela!Prince Draco recognises Harry Potter fettered to the altar stone, he thinks that this time it's him who has to be the Saviour."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the do_me_veela 2015 Valentine Veela fest. Many thanks to the lovely Candamira for her inspiring prompt! <3


End file.
